suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Season Assassin Update (Emptylord)
The following is my implementation of Riot's intended goals and outcomes. High Scope ;Goals * Extend her burst window enough that enemies can react to her. ** A delay on reactivating Distortion is very likely. ** Removing double-Distortion from being her biggest tool, enabling "trickier" plays to actually be worthwhile pulling off. * Give LeBlanc active deception tools. Her innate's random triggering does not contribute enough to her fantasy. * Make sure LeBlanc's contribution to the team is unique, preferably through deception tools. ** Early explorations of implementing Trickster's Glass in her kit have been overall unfeasible, although enjoyed. ;Goals *Extend his burst window. Killing someone in 0.25 seconds isn't good gameplay. *More depth to Thrill of the Hunt. **Enemies now have meaningful gameplay opportunities. Not just an ! that appears once you're already within his kill range. *Ferocity currently promotes a burst paradigm, due to him having only 3 abilities but needing 5 stacks. **Ferocity should have to be built up in a fight, rather than approaching a fit already charged. **Consequently, Rengar's first empowered spell should be more readily accesses and they should be up consistently. *New spells **His Q, W and R will all receive substantial changes, if not outright being new abilities. **The bush-leap and bola are unlikely to change beyond number changes. *Bonetooth Necklace rewards picking on the same weak enemy rather than collecting trophies from worthy prey. **Each unique enemy may only be worth one trophy, at least as standard. *Bonetooth Necklace grants rewards that make it impossible for enemies to get used to Rengar's mechanics, e.g. increased leap range. ;My Changes *Resource ** Ferocity ** Renekton's Rage mechanic. Gains an empowered ability at 50 Rage, up to 100. * (I) ** Rengar retains the cloaking effect of being in a brush for 2 seconds upon exiting the brush, ending early if he performs a hostile action. The cloaking behaves as with brush, and Rengar will be revealed by any hostile vision within the brush without Rengar's knowledge. * ** Each enemy champion, unique type of elemental dragon, Rift Herald, Baron Nashor, and the enemy Brambleback and Sentinel have a Trophy that Rengar can claim once by scoring a takedown against them. Rengar gains bonuses based on his current Trophies. *** Thrill of the Hunt grants half its bonus movement speed at all times. *** Thrill of the Hunt starts with 2 stacks of Thrill. * (Q) ** Grants % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. ** Rengar's next attack has 600 range and causes him to leap on his target, dealing 30-240 (based on level) bonus physical damage as well as granting 50-100% bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. * ® ** Rengar gains % bonus movement speed while moving toward enemy champions, generates 1 Ferocity every seconds and detection of nearby enemies for the next 15 seconds, detecting lower health enemies from further away. While active, Rengar benefits from Thrill that stacks per champion takedown. Rengar starts with 1 stack. ** Grants per stack. ;Goals * Make Talon more distinct from other assassins. ** Play-up Talon's existing niche - roaming. * Make Talon less of an AOE nuke and more of an assassin. ** Extend his burst window. Assassins should be reliable, but enemies should have time to react. ** Focus his damage against a single target. No more accidental quadrakills when all he was trying to do was kill one person. ;My Changes * (I) ** Talon gains 35% bonus movement speed while no nearby enemy champions have sight of him. This bonus lingers for 2 seconds upon being seen. * (Q) ** Bleed. ** If a champion, Talon marks them for 3 seconds and stores % of premitigation physical damage he deals to them (including the empowered attack). After the duration, they bleed for the stored damage over the next 3 seconds. * (E) ** Talon rapidly dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. Upon colliding with a champion or reaching maximum range, he slows to a stop before vaulting back and blinking to his original position. If Talon collides with a champion, they are by 99% and he will them if they do not get out of range before he kicks back. **'Talon' can use his other abilities during the delay. * ® ** Talon flourishes his cloak about him, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies as well as intercepting and destroying nearby projectiles. **'Talon' periodically stores charges of Blade Waltz, up to 3. **Cooldown: 3 seconds **Recharge time: Low Scope If has been confirmed there will be 4 High Scope champions, with the currently-unknown fourth being an AP champion. :High scope for changes, with concerns that the work he requires is beyond the upper limit for this project. * (new innate) ** Whenever Zed activates Razor Shuriken or Shadow Slash, he creates a Living Shadow at his current position that will duplicate his next cast of Razor Shuriken or Shadow Slash. * (new W) ** Zed's basic attacks execute targets below health. Scoring a kill or champion takedown restores 35 Energy. ** Zed switches places with his Living Shadow. * ** Living Shadows will duplicate an additional abilities before expiring. Feint will use the same targeting paradigm to Shifting Sands, and cannot target the same Living Shadow more than once. ** Zed becomes untaretable for seconds and dashes through the target enemy champion, applying Death Mark for 3 seconds and attacking them once. Death Mark stores of the premitigation damage Zed deals to his target and, after 3 seconds, detonates to deal the stored damage. Out-Of-Scope The following champions have been confirmed to be beyond the scope of this project, but will likely receive "band-aid" changes in the Assassin Update to tide them over until their individual Visual Gameplay Upgrades. * **Stock system removed. ** The cooldown is now refunded if cast while from Twilight Shroud or a bush.